beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 11
is the 11th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 113th Episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired in Japan on June 12, 2011. and is set to air in America on December 22, 2012. Plot The semi-finals for the Gateway to Success Tournament have just begun. As the Chinese Blader DJ announces the next match of Gingka and Yuki against Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li. Bao and Aguma comment on the match to see how powerful the Bladers really are and flashbacks to an earlier time when he and Aguma were training to Beyblade. Two long bridges open to a little circular arena for the battle. Dashan and Chi-Yun jump to the arena with ease while Gingka and Yuki have difficluty crossing the bridge. They cross the bridge and get ready for the battle. The Bladers launch their Beys and begin the battle. In this intense battle, the Beys ram at each other with such force. Dashan and Chi-yun use a Special Move that hits Mercury Anubius 85XF. Due the hard impact Yuki almost falls off the arena prompting Gingka to save him. As they battle, this happens yet again and Yuki almost falls down. Yuki gets tired of this and activates his Legendary Power. Dashan and Chi-yun are shocked and try to defend but Anubius turns the tables and hits them. Though this is not enough as Dashan and Chi-yun use Special Moves that counter-attack the Beys. Gingka, tired of this, activates his Legend Power like Yuki. In a quick flash, Cosmic Pegasus takes the skies and comes rushing down in a tornado-like motion in its new Special Move, "Cosmic Tornado". In this harsh impact, it knocks Rock Zurafa R145WB and Thermal Lacerta WA130HF into the cracks of the Stadium. With this, Gingka annd Yuki have won the battle and will advance to the finals. Later, it is time for Kyoya and Benkei's battle against Bao and Aguma. In this short battle, the Beys defeat Bao's Bey with ease but are knocked out when Aguma reveals his Legendary Power and defeats Fang Leone 130W²D and Dark Bull H145SD. Bao is glad that they have won. Aguma stays silent while his eyes are red from activating his Legendary Blader Powers. Major Events *Gingka's Cosmic Pegasus creates a new special move: Cosmic Tornado. *Gingka and Yuki defeat Dashan Wang and Chi-yun Li and advance to the finals. *Bao and Aguma defeats Kyoya and Benkei and advance to the finals. *Aguma is revealed to be the 5th Legendary Blader not '''Bao. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Dashan Wang *Chi-yun Li *Chao Xin *Mei Mei *Aguma *Bao *Chinese DJ Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's; Featured) *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan's) *Thermal Lacerta WA130HF (Chi-yun's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) & Yuki (Mercury Anubius 85XF) vs Dashan Wang (Rock Zurafa R145WB) & Chi-yun Li (Thermal Lacerta WA130HF) = Gingka & Yuki *Kyoya (Fang Leone 130W²D) & Benkei (Dark Bull H145SD) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) & Bao (Hades Crown 130FB) = Aguma & Bao Special Moves used *Cosmic Tornado (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's) (Debut) *Flash Attack (Hades Crown 130FB's) (Named Debut) *Great Ring of Destruction (Scythe Kronos T125EDS's) (Debut/Unnamed) Trivia * '''Goof: In the German version of the anime Kyoya once said "Crimson Flash" instead of "Purpurner Blitz" or "Purpurblitz" despite the fact that he never heared of the name that Hades Crown has in the english dub. Videos . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes